<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whiff of Love by oshkay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794031">A Whiff of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkay/pseuds/oshkay'>oshkay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Lovesick Jongin, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshkay/pseuds/oshkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is living his best life here at Hogwarts. It’s his 6th year, he's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, has a great group of friends, is popular, so on and so forth. The only thing he wished he had was that Gryffindor confidence and bravery to approach his crush: Oh Sehun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whiff of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #TJK85 jongin smells milk, flowers, and something sweet in the Amortentia</p><p>The author's note:<br/>Hey guys! This is the first time I've ever participated in a Fest, and first time I've written a fic ever, so go easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks so much to all the sweet mods of UTKJI and to the prompter, I hope I did your prompt justices.<br/>Also I didn't have a beta so if there are mistakes in this I'm very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s already halfway through the year but Jongin’s Sixth year at Hogwarts has been nothing short of a disaster so far. Trying to balance being the captain and lead chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, classes and studying for OWLs and NEWTs, and trying to keep up with all his friends has become a harder task than anticipated.</p><p><br/>
Like any other morning, Jongin is running late to breakfast not only because he overslept but he had to make sure he looked presentable. It’s tough being the popular quidditch captain, he has an image to uphold. So his black hair is perfectly swept to the side and his uniform is just the right amount of messy, which will get on Professor Kangta's nerves but Jongin will cross that road later.</p><p>As he walks into Grand Hall he starts heading to the Gryffindor table and spots his friends. He sees his best friends Wonshik and Moonkyu, both six-year Gryffindors as well, and Taemin, who’s a six-year Slytherin. Jongin met Wonshik and Moonkyu during their first year and they’ve been inseparable since, to the demise of the school’s staff. And he knew Taemin before they started at Hogwarts and is sorted into rival houses wasn’t gonna stop them from being friends. Who even cares about this old rivalry anyway? Well other than when it comes to Quidditch of course.</p><p>“Fashionably late as ever. We save you some pumpkin pasties for you before they ran out” Moonkyu says as he pats the space next to him for Jongin to sit down.<br/>
Kai sat down and took a bit out of the pasty and grabbed a sausage afterward, “Thanks, man. What would I do without you guys”<br/>
“Starve, forget shower or do any work”<br/>
“Probably fail all your classes in general,” added Wonshik,<br/>
“Hey! We all fail together and you know that. None of you are any help other than Taemin in Defense Against the Dark Arts”<br/>
“Whatever man. We all failing potions this year anyway”<br/>
Potions was Jongin’s worst subject and he has no idea how he’s made it all the way to Advance Potions without burning all the hair off his head yet. He’ll probably have to thank his cousin Junmyeon for that.</p><p>The conversation continues but Jongin’s mind and eyes start to wander around the grand hall. He tells himself that he isn't looking for anything in particular but his brain knows that's a lie. As he’s looking around me he spots the familiar face he definitely wasn't looking for. Across the grand hall, he could see a particular someone at the Hufflepuff table. Oh Sehun was sitting at his usual seat surrounded by his friends giggling at something his friends must have said. His eyes becoming cute little crescents as he smiles brightly and Jongin definitely doesn’t think it’s cute at all. No way. Jongin is just scoping out competition is all because Sehun is the seeker for the Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team.</p><p>They had been in a few classes together over the years but ever since 4th year come around and everyone hit puberty, Jongin can’t help but admire how pretty Sehun has gotten. And it’s even harder not to stare ever since Sehun joined the Hufflepuff’s quidditch team and now during matches, he gets to see Sehun beautifully fly through the air. How does Sehun look so flawless while chasing a snitch? Jongin’s mind keeps wandering about the Hufflepuff seeker until Taemin physically grabs Jongin from both sides of his face and turns it back towards the table.</p><p><br/>
“Are we that boring that you zone us out and just staring at your crush is more interesting? Sehun’s not even doing anything at the moment?” asked Taemin.<br/>
Jongin was gonna counter and say Sehun was doing something and that was eating his 3rd pumpkin pasty of the morning, from Jongin’s observations Sehun had quite the sweet tooth, but he didn’t think that information would better his case.</p><p><br/>
Wonshik responded “What can we do Taemin, he’s too lovesick to hear you right now. Honestly, are we sure Sehun didn’t give Jongin a love potion or something?”<br/>
“Ha, he wishes,” added Moonkyu.<br/>
“Hey! Quit it! Sehun might hear you…”<br/>
“He’s literally on the other side of the great hall<br/>
“Yeah but you idiots are as loud as howlers!”<br/>
Wonshik looks with a mockingly sad look “ Jongin your words hurt so much, how could you be so mean to us but LOVE SEH-”</p><p>Jongin physically wrestled Wonshik’s mouth shut before more could be said but they’ve effectively got the attention of everyone around them including Professor Leeteuk who split them up.<br/>
“Alright, boys save the roughhousing for Quidditch practice! 5 points from Gryffindor.”<br/>
“Nice going you two,” said Moonkyu from across the table as Professor Leeteuk was leaving.<br/>
“Can we just drop this Sehun thing right now…” Jongin said.<br/>
“Yeah, let’s talk about something important like Quidditch strategies or what we’ll do at Hogsmeade this weekend,” Taemin chimed in.<br/>
Jongin smiled and knew he could always count on Taemin.<br/>
“We can tease him again later when we get to Potions”<br/>
Nevermind, Jongin needed new friends.</p><p>---</p><p>The day went on as they all attended their classes. Jongin's schedule this year wasn't too challenging but with most of his friends in all his classes, he didn't pay attention most of the time. Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts were par for the course. He did well enough in those classes and Transfiguration was pretty interesting when Wonshik nearly turned Moonkyu into a dove rather than the intended target of a spoon.</p><p><br/>
Soon enough it was time for 4th period, Potions. This was a class Jongin had mixed feelings about. Potions was never Jongin’s strong suit, too precise and technical. But it was also the only class he had with Sehun this year and he’s seated right behind Sehun so when his cauldron wasn’t exploding or catching on fire he got to stare at the back of Sehun’s head all period and watch his tiny smile every time he does something right in creating a potion, which is definitely not weird of him. But this was also bad because Kai is always worried about getting caught staring or Taemin would tease too loud and Sehun would overhear. Luckily Wonshik and Moonkyu weren’t in the class. He wouldn’t know how to handle all his friends trying to oust him to his crush.</p><p><br/>
As he walked into the classroom with Taemin, of course, Sehun was already their seating next to Seulgi, a 6th-year Hufflepuff Prefect, who’s always a little nicer than most of the prefects out there. As he passes by to go to his seat, Jongin smiles a bit and waves as Sehun. Sehun looks up and flashes a smile and wave back.<br/>
As Jongin reaches his seat he celebrates a small victory to himself before he starts overthinking things. Was that weird? To just wave at Sehun and just Sehun? Too obvious? What if he thinks Jongin is a weirdo now? Was his smile ok? Did it look more like a smirk? Did this mean anything? Man, he’s so deep in this crush.<br/>
“Dude relax I can practically see the gears turning in your head” Taemin whispered, interrupting his self-questioning.</p><p><br/>
Jongin’s thoughts were interrupted as Professor Donghae entered and started the class.<br/>
“Alright class, let’s begin today’s class. It’ll be a fun one today!”<br/>
Professor Donghae pulled out his Cauldron and textbook and a plethora of ingredients. “We’ll be making the Murtlap Essence Potion today and I’ll also be going over the Amortentia Potion.”</p><p><br/>
Everyone’s heads looked up. “Ah, it looks like I’ve finally gotten all of your attention for once. To be young and in love”<br/>
Jongin looks to see if Sehun looked interested in learning about the Amortentia Potion as well. And maybe it was Jongin’s imagination but sehun seemed to have a new gleam in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Alright settle down everyone, I can practically see your hormones in the air. Turn to page 403 of your textbooks and start on the Murtlap Essence Potion!”<br/>
Jongin and Taemin get their ingredients prepared and cauldrons prepped but as usual for Potions, most of the work is left to Taemin.<br/>
“You know, you’d do better in Potions if you tried a little harder and not just vaguely follow me,” Taemin said.<br/>
“No, I wouldn’t. I actually tried 1st year and blew my eyebrows off twice. Looking off what your doing is easier plus it gives me more time to talk to you.”<br/>
“It’s also easier for you to stare at the back of Sehun’s head”<br/>
“Shhhhh bro, he might hear you”<br/>
“He never hears us. Like he’s the only one in all of Hogwarts that doesn’t know about your fat crush”</p><p><br/>
Their bickering continued into conversation as it usually does and they completed the potion, albeit Jongin’s potion almost melted through his cauldron at one point when he wasn’t looking (you could probably guess what he was looking at).</p><p><br/>
“Wow. Everyone finished their potions in record time. You guys really want to see the Amortentia Potion? Ah, to be young and in love” Professor Donghae teased the class and you could see the blush form on many of the girls in the class.<br/>
“Well while you all were brewing your potions, I was finishing this up as well. As many of you all know, the Amortentia potion is the strongest and most potent love potion known in the world. But don’t get all starry-eyed with this potion my dear students. For it doesn’t cause true love, but powerful infatuation and obsession…”</p><p>Taemin leaned over and whispered “Are you sure Sehun didn’t use this on you? Sounds pretty close to your symptoms” Jongin, in turn, stepped on his foot to shut him up but it just drew more attention to them as Taemin yelped in pain.<br/>
Professor Donghae glanced at them, “The potion is known for its scent which is different for everyone. It’s supposed to smell like someone’s deepest desires. Jongin!" Professor Songhae turned to point him, "You and Taemin seem to be having an exciting conversation about the potion. Please, come up and tell us what you smell!”</p><p><br/>
Fuck. Jongin’s gonna kill Taemin. And Professor Donghae.</p><p><br/>
Jongin walks up to the cauldron with the potion in it. The luster of the potion looks surreal. The pink liquid looked like it was made of pearls and stars but what really drew him in was the smell. As Jongin gets closer some of the girls in the class get interested in what he has to think. I mean, Jongin is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I’d be insane to think that he didn’t have a decent amount of admirers. But he doesn’t see that all he’s focused on is the potion.</p><p><br/>
“I smell… milk? Yeah, milk... And fresh flowers, like a field of peonies and lilacs. And..” Jongin stops himself before he says anything too incriminating. But he isn’t slick, Professor Donghae catches him off guard and chuckles “Is that it Jongin, you don’t smell anything else? Anything familiar or reminiscent of something?”<br/>
Jongin’s now blushing because he can definitely smell the distinct sweet smell of Sehun’s natural scent which Jongin gets the pleasure of smelling when he’s zooming through the sky during Quidditch matches or when Sehun passes by him in the Great Hall. That’s definitely coming from the potion right now though. Jongin tries to play it off. “Uhmm, yeah that’s it. Just kind of like overall sweet.”</p><p><br/>
“Alright, Jongin you can go back to your seat now.” Professor Donghae said with a smile. He is gonna pay for this, Jongin thinks.<br/>
He sees Taemin giggling in his seat and nudged him, “This is so unfair, you weren’t called out but this was your fault”.<br/>
He then looked over to Sehun and to his surprise he caught the said Hufflepuff looking back at him. When their eyes met Sehun quickly turned away. Jongin was surprised and tried to think of why Sehun was looking back at him. Maybe he was just thinking about how stupid Jongin looked in front of the class having to reveal his greatest desire smells like milk and flowers, but Jongin swears he sees Sehun’s ears are a bit red.<br/>
Before he can wrap his mind around this anymore the bell rings and class is over.<br/>
“Alright then class! That’ll be in for today. Look over the next chapter for the next class.”</p><p><br/>
Jongin packed up his material and started heading out. He passed by Sehun again and gives a small wave goodbye and as he leaves he really hopes Sehun and Taemin don't notice the blush on his face because Jongin recognizes that familiar sweet scent again and it wasn't coming from the potion this time.</p><p>---</p><p>It was Friday and Jongin strutted into the Grand Hall decked out in his Quidditch gear. Today’s game was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Jongin walked to his usual spot at the Gryffindor table alongside Wonshik, who’s a beater on the Gryffindor team.<br/>
Quidditch was something Jongin enjoyed since he was a child and first found out what magic was.As they were walking in they saw a crowd around the rest of the team and Wonshik leans in and said “Better not go easy on the Hufflepuff team just because you wanna bone their seeker. Look at all the people expecting us ”<br/>
“I swear to god Wonshik I am the captain and I will kick you off the team.”</p><p><br/>
They reached the team and everyone was buzzing with excitement over today's game. Last year, Gryffindor didn't have the best luck and barely lost to Hufflepuff when sehun speedily passed by their seeker to grab the snitch and the win right from the Gryffindors. But this year with Jongin as the captain he made sure to train his team hard and not mess up this time.</p><p><br/>
Like any other morning he looked over to where Sehun usually sat and he could see the mirrored image happening over at the Hufflepuff table. Their team is all gathered together and getting words of encouragement from their housemates, especially sehun being the seeker and all. Jongin would like to go over and wish him good luck but that may not be the best course of action with all of his housemates around. He also didn't want Hufflepuff to win so I guess he'd be going against himself if he wished sehun good luck.</p><p><br/>
"Hey no daydreaming about the enemy!" said Chanyeol, another 6th year who's the keeper of the team.<br/>
"There's no use in trying chanyeol, Jongin's too far gone in Sehunland right now" That came from Joy, a 5th year and another Chaser.<br/>
"I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't talk so loudly about this all the time. You don't see me blabbering about that stupid lovey-dovey looks you give baekhyun in the middle of practice!"<br/>
"Hey! At least he sees my lovey-dovey looks!" Chanyeol retorted.<br/>
"I don't know if that's better or worse for you buddy." Joy added.<br/>
"Just eat your breakfast and get your energy up for the game!"</p><p>Breakfast goes as usual with talks of strategy for the match and classmates passing by and cheering them on. Jongin was so focused on different passing methods and flying tricks with Wonshik and Joy he almost didn't realize someone tapping him on the shoulder. Jongin was expecting another Gryffindor passing on words of encouragement but when he turned around he saw Sehun and a couple of other Hufflepuff players standing there. Jongin tried to hide the surprise on his face but probably did a bad job of it.</p><p><br/>
"Hey Jongin, we just wanted to wish you good luck today."<br/>
"Oh! Yeah, thanks, good luck to you too."<br/>
Sehun smiled and the Hufflepuff walked away.<br/>
"Hufflepuffs are so nice," said Joy,<br/>
"Or maybe Captain's crush may have a thing for him too ~"<br/>
Jongin groans, "Uuuggghh you guys"<br/>
"I don't know Captain. You don’t just go wishing good luck on your enemies with a cute smile like that if you didn't like them." Joy said while wiggling her eyebrows.<br/>
Sehun? Liking him back? What a wonderful thought. And apparently Jongin's face showed it bc the team didn't stop teasing him about the blush spread across his face until they got onto the field later.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The game is as heated as ever. Mark, the new seeker doesn’t seem to do so well and is always just a few seconds behind Sehun. The Gryffindors have a large lead courtesy of Jongin scoring multiple times but not enough to offset the snitch's 150 points. Jongin decides it's time to put their plans into motion.<br/>
They've developed a strategy where when they built a large enough lead, a couple of other team members could help with locating the snitch to help guide Mark to it better.</p><p><br/>
Joy signed to Jongin that Sehun seemed to be tailing something for a while which meant he had eyes on the snitch.<br/>
He began to watch Sehun soar through the sky. He was really a magnificent flyer. But now's not the time to be admiring your crush.<br/>
Jongin sees Mark now tailing Sehun but Minseok, the Hufflepuff beater, hits the bludger towards Mark. He was able to avoid it but he also lost a lot of distance between him and Sehun.</p><p><br/>
In practice, they came up with a move where once they saw that the other team’s seeker was closely tailing the snitch, the chasers would come in and interrupt their path while the Gryffindor seeker was close behind and would dodge around the traffic and obtain the snitch. They did this before and it’s the move that got them to win a multitude of Gryffindor games as well as get Jongin to be the captain since he came up with it during his 4th year.</p><p><br/>
Everyone was in position to execute the move but the Hufflepuffs also know what the Gryffindors were trying to do. Sehun tried to fly around Joy and Jongin but they were able to block his way and Mark was able to come up the rear and get ahead of Sehun. The Gryffindors in the stands are going wild because they know this could mean the end of the game and a victory once again.</p><p><br/>
But the Hufflepuffs weren’t giving up so easily. Sehun looked like he was in deep thought, thinking of all of his options and how to get around Jongin. Jongin on the other hand, while of course concentrated on the game, took this time to also admire Sehun’s flying and quidditch abilities. He was so graceful on his broomstick and very talented. His mind wandered a little to how it would feel if Sehun rode him like his broomstick and then he really had to snap out of his thoughts.<br/>
Idiot, you’re in the middle of a game hundreds of feet off the air, Jongin thought to himself. Hopefully, Joy and Sehun couldn’t see his blush right now but they’re probably too busy actually focusing on the game.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately, Jongin’s lewd thoughts distracting him for too long and he didn’t notice Minseok hurling another bludgeoner in their direction. Joy quickly got out of the way and once Jongin noticed it approaching he tried to steer clear of it too by sharply turning toward the back of him. But Sehun decided to turn in the same direction.</p><p><br/>
Their broomsticks collided and they ran straight into each other. Jongin panics as they start plummeting towards the ground and all he can think of in this moment before he blacked out is that there’s a strong scent of milk, flowers, and sweetness once again.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Kai came to he saw that he was laying down in the hospital wing. He quickly sat up but that was a huge mistake. A sharp pain ran through his arm and he immediately laid back down.</p><p><br/>
The old nurse looked over at him, “You took a grand fall there at the match today. Luckily the professors stepped in and slowed down the fall at the end. Still, you have a sprained wrist, some bruises, and a bit of a head injury so rest up here for the next 2 days so I can make sure your wrist and head are ok.”<br/>
She had a kind face and made Jongin feel a bit more at ease. He was handed Jongin some murky liquid he assumed was medicine and quickly downed it and whined at the bitterness.</p><p><br/>
“It doesn’t taste good but it’ll help you feel better”<br/>
“If I may ask if the professors were able to stop my fall, shouldn’t I be ok?”<br/>
“Well I said they slowed down the fall, they didn’t stop you. You still hit the ground but luckily you also weren’t too far up. But also you collided with that sweet Hufflepuff boy so that contributed to some injuries as well.”</p><p>Then Jongin remembered. He ended up in the hospital wing all because he ran straight into Sehun in the middle of their Quidditch match. Is sehun ok? How did the game end? Luck was just not on Jongin’s side. As he looked around the Hospital Wing, he noticed first to his left is a bunch of candies and chocolates by his bedside table. The nurse sees Jongin eyeing all the sweets. “A couple of your friends and teammates came to bring you in and make sure you were ok but they had to leave so they left you some goodies.”</p><p>He smiled thinking about all these friends and how worried they must be. He then looks outside the large windows in the Hospital wing and sees that the sun is coming down. He must have been asleep for a few hours then. He continues to look around and as he turns to the right he sees that the 2 beds down is Sehun. He’s fast asleep. Jongin remembers the hard impact that happened when the 2 collided and that was not the kind of impact he wanted to have with Sehun. He’s afraid that when he wakes up Sehun will hate him and blame him for the accident. Which was his fault but the last thing he wanted was to be on the Hufflepuff's bad side. How was he gonna flirt and seduce Sehun if Sehun hated his guts?</p><p>He stares at Sehun for a bit longer. He doesn’t look like he has any major injuries either, so that was a good thing. Sehun’s sleeping face looked so peaceful and soft. His light inhales and exhales while sleeping makes Jongin just want to protect him and hold him close. But then he remembers he’s the one that hurt him in the first place.</p><p>Even from a distance, Jongin notices all the small details of Sehun’s face. There’s a cute little scar on his right cheek, the slope of his nose is long and defines his face, and his eyelashes are long and softly lay on his face while sleeping. Jongin knows Sehun is more than just his looks, he has a reputation for having a cold look but being one of the nicest guys in the nicest house in Hogwarts. But he can’t deny Sehun is just so pretty. There was also nothing cold about Sehun right now. He just looked warm and soft.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of admiring Jongin realized what he was doing was kind of creepy and started to panic again. Shit, what if Sehun woke up while I was staring at him for who knows how long? Would he hate me even more for not only running into him mid-air but also for being a creep? Why are you like this Jongin?<br/>
Thoughts raced around in Jongin’s head until he heard movement to his right. Sehun was stirring in his sleep and looks like he’s about to wake up.<br/>
Jongin thinks of a game plan on what to do. He feels like he should greet Sehun and apologize for what he’s done, or maybe explain why? Sehun will probably be confused when he walks up and maybe bombarding him with an apology wouldn’t be the best idea.</p><p>Sehun gets up and looks around when he spotted Kai and made eye contact.<br/>
“You ran into me.”<br/>
Sehun’s statement didn’t sound accusatory but he pouted when he said it so Kai feels extra shit.<br/>
“Shit, I’m so sorry Sehun. This was all my fault. I was supposed to do this move with Joy that we practiced before but it somehow backfired and I flew straight into you. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I swear I wouldn’t do this just to win the game or anything. Well, the move would’ve helped us win the game but hurling myself into you wouldn’t…”</p><p>Sehun put up a hand and Jongin’s rambling stopped. “It’s ok Jongin I believe you. As your apology, I’d like all the chocolate frogs I see that you have.”<br/>
Sehun is now holding out his hands.<br/>
Jongin looked back and forth between the chocolate and Sehun. He then tossed over any sort of chocolate he had over to Sehun.<br/>
The smile on Sehun’s face after receiving the chocolate was probably sweeter than any candy Jongin had at the moment.<br/>
Sehun said a small “Thank you” to Jongin as he started munching on some chocolate. Sehun had a sweet tooth for chocolate. How adorable. Jongin better stocks up on chocolate to get on Sehun’s good side.</p><p>“You know I’ve seen you do that move before. It’s quite impressive and you’re a really good player. That’s why Minseok tried to find a plan to combat the formation but I guess he didn’t think this would be the outcome.” Sehun said. Jongin ego probably doubled when he heard Sehun compliment his play. “You really think I’m that good of a player?” he said with a smirk. Sehun giggled, “Don’t let that get to your head, you’re the one that did run into me.”<br/>
“oh, right. I was just distracted for a bit that’s all.”<br/>
“We were in the middle of the game, what was distracting you -- ”<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
“Nothing?”<br/>
“Nothing at all.” Jongin probably could have thought of a better lie but thinking back to what distracted him caused him to panic again.<br/>
“Hm, ok then...” Sehun took another bite out of his chocolate.<br/>
“You really like chocolate, don’t you? You forgave me so fast after I gave you some.”</p><p>Jongin tries to pivot the conversation away from anything that would incriminate him. And he might as well spend this time with his crush since they’re both stuck in the hospital wing.<br/>
“Well yeah, chocolate is the best food in the world. Also, I wasn’t that mad at you for making us fall in the first place, and I would have forgiven you anyway.”<br/>
Now Sehun was blushing but Jongin doesn’t know why. Don’t get him wrong, it’s cute as fuck, but Sehun didn’t say anything embarrassing unlike him.<br/>
But seeing Sehun his cuteness gave him strength. Strength to finally make some kind of move. This situation actually might have been the best thing to ever happen because Jongin finally gets to talk to Sehun one on one.</p><p>“Well I still feel bad, so how about I make it up to you. After we’re all patched up, next weekend if you’re going to Hogsmeade butterbeer on me?” Jongin put on a cool and confident look and smirked a little bit on the inside, he was freaking the fuck out.<br/>
Sehun looks at Jongin for a second and then breaks out into a small smile.<br/>
“Yeah, sure. And maybe a stop at Honeydukes?”<br/>
“Of course, that’s a must!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and Sehun’s stay in the hospital wing lasted 2 days. Each of their friends came in and out with more snacks and notes to keep them updated on schoolwork even though it’s only 2 days worth of material.</p><p>Jongin and Sehun kept each other company during this time and the crush Jongin harbored for Sehun grew exponentially every time they talked. It was fair for someone to look so handsome but at the same time so adorable. It was easier to notice the little things Sehun does when he’s just a couple of beds away. When Jongin would tease Sehun he would pout a lot as a reaction. Sehun also liked to stick his tongue out at random times and it’s really not good for Jongin’s heart.<br/>
Once he was back in the Gryffindor dorms he was kind of disappointed. When we turned over in his bed, instead of Sehun’s face greeting him all he saw was Moonkyu shoving snacks into his mouth. Moonkyu looks over at Jongin staring at him. “Hey I get it, I may not be your loverboy but don’t look at me with that sad look on your face. I’m your best friend Jongin, don’t you love me too?” He dramatically flops over in bed.</p><p>Taemin giggled from his bed. “Dude you looked so sad. But I get it, you have to look at Moonkyu’s ugly mug again.”<br/>
“Hey!”Moonkyu exclaimed.<br/>
Moonkyu and Taemin are now throwing rotten egg flavored jelly beans at each other.<br/>
Jongin misses Sehun.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
---</p><p> </p><p>Saturday comes and Jongin finished all of his Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework faster than he ever had before. He wanted to get everything out of the way so that nothing else was distracting him from his not-date with Sehun.<br/>
Jongin would say that he was pretty fashionable. It was late February so winter was coming to an end but it was still quite chilly outside. So Jongin went with a nice pair of black jeans, a maroon sweatshirt, and a tan coat over it all. He styled his hair to the side and checked himself out in the mirror one last time before he headed out.</p><p>Jongin and Sehun agreed to meet outside Honeydukes at around two in the afternoon since the Hufflepuffs had quidditch practice that morning. So we headed to Hogsmeade with his friends for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and he’d head out early to go on his not-date.<br/>
Of course, there was some teasing going on as Jongin’s friends saw how much effort he put into his hair and outfit today but they were just trying to be supportive and hype him up before seeing Sehun.</p><p>“I know you’re saying this is ‘not a date’, but hopefully this not-date goes really well and a date-date will be coming up soon ~ ” Taemin sang out as Jongin left. His friends were embarrassing but he knew they just wanted him to be happy. Or maybe they just wanted him to stop talking about Sehun with them.</p><p>He walked towards Honeyduke’s and there were a bunch of students around stocking up on sweets for their upcoming exams but Jongin didn’t see Sehun yet. Jongin is a bit early so he shouldn’t be too worried but 10 minutes pass and he’s afraid that 1.) he was stood up for this not-date and 2.) everyone passing by will notice that Jongin got stood up. Thoughts race through his head and he started to convince himself that Sehun was still mad at him for the Quidditch incident and this was payback but all negative thoughts melted away as he saw Sehun jogging towards him.</p><p>Sehun looked amazing but what was new. He looked warm and snug in his black jeans, a big white sweater, and a yellow and black Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around his neck. Jongin assumed the cold weather caused Sehun’s perfect pale skin to flush which really completed the whole look and he was using all of his might not to just bear hug sehun and nuzzle into him.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry I got here as soon as I could! Quidditch practice ran a little long and I had to shower and change. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” said Sehun.<br/>
“No, not at all! You look cute. No wonder you’re a Hufflepuff, the colors match you well.”<br/>
“ Haha, thanks, I guess we were both really feeling our house colors today” Sehun replied will pointing at Jongin’s shirt.<br/>
“I guess we can’t help it, we are both Quidditch players.”<br/>
“I don’t know how they’re still letting you fly after crashing into me last week.” sehun joked.</p><p>Jongin acted offended and dramatically holds his heart. “ Hey! I’m here buying you all the sweets your heart desires now, I feel like that makes up for a small flying mistake. And really I think it was Minseok’s fault. Or really Quidditch’s fault! Why are Bludgers even a thing?!”<br/>
Sehun laughs and his eyes disappear into two crescent moons. “Honestly! But don’t say it too loud or a beater may hear you and really mess you up!”<br/>
They chuckle and enter Honeyduke’s and the whole store just assaults your nose with every sweet smell imaginable to wizardkind. The smell of freshly baked pumpkin pasties, different fudges and chocolate fill the air.</p><p>“Well, have at it! Again, I really am sorry about the whole thing, so pick out whatever you want. It’s ok me.” Sehun's smile only grew. That feeling. That feeling Jongin gets when he sees that he had Sehun smile. Yeah, he wants to feel that feeling all the time.<br/>
They walk around and Sehun is being cautions and has only picked up a chocolate wand but Jongin sees him thinking hard about what else to get out of a couple of other things. “That’ll do,” Sehun said after deciding on the chocolate wand and pumpkin pastie. “Are you sure? I saw you eyeing those jelly slugs and cauldron cakes. If you want them I really don’t mind getting them for you.”<br/>
“Well.. if you insist… but only if you help me eat some of them.” Sehun held out his hand.<br/>
“Deal.” and Jongin shook.<br/>
Jongin paid for all the desserts and they headed out with a bag full of sweets.</p><p>They continue to walk and talk and Jongin can’t help but wonder how Sehun is feeling. They talked about classes, Quidditch, friends, and gossip and it all felt so natural. They walked pretty close to each other and their shoulders would brush but Jongin didn’t know if grabbing Sehun’s hand would be a smart move.<br/>
It seemed like he was having a good time but like a good time as friends or a good time as more than friends? They’re not particularly heading anymore specific and just enjoying the scenery. Winter was starting to fade and the beginning signs of spring were popping up.</p><p>Hogsmeade was always a quiet little town when passing by all the cottages Sehun started to reminisce about how they reminded him of home. Jongin and Sehun were getting closer and closer and the more Jongin learned about Sehun the more he realized he wanted to learn more. He has to admit his crush on Sehun was not as little as he always tried to play it off as but actually getting to spend even the smallest amount of time with Sehun made Jongin realize he’s really falling hard. And it wasn’t helping that it seemed like Sehun was very respective to all his jokes and subtle attempts at flirting.</p><p>They’ve now somehow wondered all the way to the infamous Shrieking Shack. Sehun stops to look at it.<br/>
“I’ve always wondered why they call it the shrieking shack. I’ve heard of the rumors that it’s haunted but I’ve passed by many times and I don’t hear anything.”<br/>
Jongin smirked, “Well I heard the shrieking doesn’t come from the shed but from all the students that decided to visit the back of the shack if you know what I mean.”<br/>
Sehun chuckled “So is that why we’re walking towards it?” Sehun teases Jongin and pushes him away.<br/>
“What! No, I’m not that kind of guy. Especially not on the first date.”<br/>
Sehun’s ears blush and he hides his face into his scarf “So this is a date.” and bumps shoulders with Jongin. Jongin realized what he said and now he’s blushing too.<br/>
“I mean, I was just saying hypothetically. I wouldn’t do such a thing on a first date. I’m a gentleman you know?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, sure.” Sehun doesn’t seem too convinced but Jongin couldn’t think of another witty excuse. He’s not a Ravenclaw for a reason.<br/>
Time flys and before they knew it the sun was starting to make its descent down the sky. They’ve been out now for a few hours.<br/>
“I guess we should head back now.” Sehun nods and they start heading back to the castle but with their arms locked in each others. As they make it back to the castle Jongin walks Sehun back to the Hufflepuff dormitories.</p><p>“I had a really fun time today Jongin. I know we went out today because you said it was to make up for the quidditch match, but I hope we can keep hanging out, you know, just because…” Sehun was now fidgeting with his hands and Jongin may have answered back a bit too fast and a bit too enthusiastically.<br/>
“YES! Yeah, I mean yeah.” He coughed trying to calm himself down. “Yeah, I’d like that.”<br/>
Sehun smiled, “Great, well goodnight Jongin.” and then turned to enter the Hufflepuff common room. Jongin waved goodbye and in his head, he had to admit, this was the most successful not-date ever.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and Sehun have been meeting more frequently and each time they get closer and closer. Jongin’s heart still feels like it’ll burst any minute he’s around Sehun but he’s got it under better control now. They’ve both been spending each weekend together. Their group of friends overlaps some so many times they’ll all pile into the Three Broomsticks and hang out with friends but somehow they always end up in their own little world of conversation away from everyone else.</p><p>All his friends have been trying to convince him that he needs to make the final move and just ask Sehun out already. Apparently Baekhyun is one of Sehun’s best friends and he confronted Jongin about his intentions with Sehun and may have hinted that Sehun wouldn’t mind if Jongin made a move. But Baekhyun is also known for being a bit of a trickster so he doesn’t trust anything that comes out of his mouth at the moment.</p><p>It was another normal night in the Gryffindor common room and Jongin was just lounging by the fireplace. He should be studying but he and Wonshik were just discussing the next Quidditch match they have with some of the other Gryffindors in the room. Suddenly Moonkyu came rushing into the common room panting heavily and looking behind his shoulder to make sure the door closed.</p><p>“Woah Moonkyu, you good?” Wonshik asked.<br/>
“Hopefully! Could we all go to our room?”Moonkyu directed at Jongin and Wonshik. They looked at each other and excused themselves to their shared room.<br/>
“Ok what’s up?” Jongin finally asked.<br/>
Moonkyu smiled and you could practically see the mischief he’s up too.<br/>
“So you know how we are all sick of you and Sehun dancing around each other? Well, remember that lesson we had with Professor Donghae a few weeks back where we learned about the Amortentia potion? I was waiting in his office waiting to ask him some questions about our upcoming exam but a Ravenclaw was taking sooooo long talking to him so I may have snooped around his potion cabinet and found this!”</p><p>Moonkyu then holds up a small vial of silvery liquid. It was the Amortentia potion Professor Donghae had brewed up.<br/>
“Holy crap Moonkyu, that’s amazing!” Wonshik exclaimed as he took the potion to examine further.<br/>
“Yeah I know I’m great. But hopefully, Professor Donghae doesn’t notice it’s missing. So Jongin,” Moonkyu grabbed the vial from Wonshik and handed it to Jongin. “Being the great friend I am I’m giving you the opportunity to finally do something about your crush!”<br/>
Jongin didn’t know what to think. “Dude you could get in so much trouble for this!” was the first thing he said.<br/>
“And like if I was gonna use this on Sehun it wouldn’t really mean anything right? Remember what Professor Donghae said in class? The love from this potion isn’t real and wears off.” And would Jongin even want that?</p><p>“You know I don’t pay that much attention in class. And it was just an idea. You could figure out what it smells like to Sehun? Or just return it before we all get in trouble. It’s your call.” Moonkyu said with a shrug.<br/>
Jongin looked at the vial and puts it away in his bag. “I’ll keep it and put it back in Professor Donghae’s cabinet before he notices… But that was pretty cool that you stole it from his cabinet, we should see what else we can get next time.” And they all burst out laughing and spend the night planning their next heist on Professor Donghae.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was leaning against a ledge that looked out over the lake while looking at the vial of Amortentia Moonkyu got him. He contemplated the effects of using it but thinks it’s wrong, even if Sehun could love him for a little bit, it wouldn’t last and it would be fake and once it wears off, what would Sehun think of him? It just smells of a bad idea and he would definitely put it back but he can’t help but just be curious as to what would happen if the potion was used.</p><p>At that moment, Sehun sneaks up behind him while he’s looking at the glass.<br/>
“Hey you,” Sehun said while grabbing Jongin’s shoulders.<br/>
Jongin jumped from this. Sehun was there and when he noticed how startled Jongin was he was a bit surprised too. “Whatcha got there?”<br/>
“NOTHING.”<br/>
Smooth, Jongin, reaallll smooth. Sehun obviously didn’t believe him.<br/>
“Well ok, there’s definitely not some kind of vial in your hands or anyth- Accio Vial!”</p><p>And just like that, the Amoretia potion zooms out of Jongin’s hands and into Sehun’s. He can see the surprise in Sehun’s eyes when he realizes what he’s holding in his hands. And maybe even a slight blush on Sehun’s cheeks? No, it must have been the lighting.<br/>
“Well, where did you get this from?” Sehun was now swirling the potion in his hands.<br/>
“Look, I wasn’t gonna use it on anyone. Moonkyu just gave it to me. T-to hide it! Because he stole it from Professor Donghae’s cabinet.”<br/>
“Oh, well ok. Why did Moonkyu steal it in the first place?”<br/>
“Beats me. Because he’s an idiot?”<br/>
That got a small laugh out of Sehun.<br/>
“So you weren’t gonna use this potion on someone. Maybe, someone, you liked?”<br/>
Jongin was on thin ice, “What? No! I wouldn’t need some love potion to win over my crush. I mean look at me, I’m great. And like that’s so wrong, you know? I’m just trying to help Moonkyu not get detention for a week because I’m a great friend.”<br/>
Sehun looked at Jongin with a mischievous smile, “So what I’m hearing is that you have a crush?”<br/>
“What? I didn’t say that.”<br/>
“Yes, you did.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>Sehun looked at Jongin with questioning eyes. But then his focus went back onto the vial Amortentia. And Jongin blurted out what’s been on his mind “So what do you smell?”<br/>
Sehun seemed to be caught off guard by this.<br/>
“Don’t think you can change the subject like that!”, sehun said but then proceeds to open the bottle and take a small whiff.<br/>
“Well, I smell the fresh pine, chocolate, and something musty. Kind of like sweat?”<br/>
Jongin looked at him curiously. “Sweat? That doesn’t sound like something every appealing”<br/>
Sehun blushes a bit “Well sorry what I smell isn’t as cute as milk and sugar!”</p><p>Now it was Jongin’s turn to blush. So Sehun remembers what Jongin said in class.<br/>
“So I like a bit more of a masculine smell. Sue me. But you still haven’t answered my question about your crush!”<br/>
This is a lot of thinking on Jongin’s part, years of thinking of excuses for Professor Leeteuk for all his dumb shenanigans have prepared him for this. Just pass off and deflect.<br/>
“You’re just hearing things Sehun.” Jongin tried to pass off, “Why do you care so much, do you have a crush on me?” and deflect.<br/>
Sehun’s eyes widen a bit and then his cheeks and ears turn a bit pink. He turns and Jongin can see the pout on Sehun's face and he looks at the love potion again. That wasn't the reaction Jongin thought he'd get.<br/>
"Sehun?"<br/>
"So what if I do?" Sehun finally asks.</p><p>Jongin was speechless. What is Sehun implying here? No, it can't be.<br/>
"So maybe I have a crush on you, so what…" Sehun said this time in a smaller voice and it looked like he was gonna sprint down the hall and escape at any moment. So Jongin grabbed Sehun's arm and turned him so that they were facing each other.</p><p>Now armed with the valuable information that Sehun does reciprocate his feelings, Jongin felt a wave of not only pure glee but also confidence. Jongin smirked at Sehun and seeing the blush still present on Sehun’s face makes Kai’s heart do backflips.<br/>
“So, what you’re saying is, if I asked you to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. You wouldn’t say no?”<br/>
“...No.”<br/>
“And if I asked you to help me with my potions homework you’d help me.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“And if that homework got boring you’d just lay around and snuggle with me.”<br/>
Sehun blushes harder, “stop teasing!"<br/>
"And if I said I liked you back too, you wouldn't run away?"<br/>
"Jongin don't joke around I'm serio-"<br/>
“And if I kissed you know you wouldn’t object.”<br/>
“No-”</p><p>Sehun barely got the words out of his mouth before Jongin grabs in close by the waist and kisses him.<br/>
Sehun brings his arms around Jongin’s neck and holds him close as one of Jongin’s arms loops tight around Sehun’s waist and his other hand holds Sehun’s face.<br/>
The kiss starts slow and timid but as they continue they get a little braver. Sehun opens his mouth and Jongin invites himself in. They kiss with passion and longing and when they finally part for air they’re both look shy and red in the face.</p><p>Oh my god, that really just happened. Jongin can’t believe that really just happened.<br/>
“Yeah, I can’t believe it either.”<br/>
Oh, shit did Jongin say that out loud?<br/>
“Yes, you did.”<br/>
Sehun shyly looked down while still in Jongin's arms. "You're not just messing with me are you?"<br/>
Jongin grabbed Sehun's face with both of his hands and looking straight into his eyes.<br/>
"Sehun you couldn't comprehend how massively I've been crushing on you. You don't understand how happy and relieved I am that you didn't just push me over the ledge when I tried to kiss you."<br/>
Sehun smiled wider and couldn't help but go in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>[A month later]</p><p> </p><p>Jongin walked into the Great Hall with a little more pep in his step. He was almost skipping to his seat with his friends.<br/>
As Jongin is approaching, Taemin and Baekhyun look at the stupid smile on Jongin’s face.<br/>
“Someone seems happy,” Baekhyun said with a smirk.<br/>
“Well he wasn’t in his room last night so I can guess what he was up too,” Wonshik said and everyone laughed.<br/>
“Shut up guys, it’s not even that funny.”<br/>
“So where were you last night then? With Sehun I presume since I overheard Minseok say Sehun didn’t come back last night either.” Baekhyun was doing this weird eyebrow wiggle and Jongin didn’t like it.</p><p>Jongin paused to try and think of a comeback to burn Baekhyun but then he sees Sehun entering the Great Hall. “Why don’t you ask Sehun.” jongin said.<br/>
“Why don’t you ask Sehun what?” Sehun just arrived at the table and took the empty seat next to Jongin. Jongin instinctively looped an arm around Sehun’s waist and kissed the side of his head. Jongin saw Moonkyu make a gagging face but he’ll pretend he didn’t see that for now. Baekhyun leaned over the table at Sehun. “Just what were you two up to last night? Neither of you were in your rooms last night and Jongin seemed suspiciously happy this morning.”<br/>
“Well, I’m glad whatever I did last night made him happy” Sehun leaned into jongin and give him a kiss on the cheek and a knowing look.<br/>
“Baekhyun if you really want us to share our sex lives with all oh Hogwarts just ask.”<br/>
“Yes-”<br/>
“NO!” Everyone around them did not agree with Baekhyun.</p><p>This has been the morning routine ever since Sehun and Jongin got together and it’s hard now to imagine how Jongin managed to pine over Sehun for so long and all the time he’d wasted by not making a move earlier. But Sehun had a bit of the blame as well. Sixth-year may have felt like a drag in the beginning, but looking at all his friends around him and Sehun smiling beside him, maybe Sixth-Year wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>"KIM JONGIN!" howled Professor Donghae as he ran into the Great Hall.<br/>
"Shit, what did I do this time??"<br/>
"Did you return the Amortentia potion like you said you would?" Moonkyu asked.<br/>
Shit. He was going to that day when Sehun and he confessed but be got a bit distracted after that all went down.<br/>
And sure enough, Professor Donghae had the vial of Amortentia in his hands as he shouts,<br/>
"I've caught you red-handed this time! 15 points from Gryffindor and I'll be seeing you in detention for the next week for stealing from me!"<br/>
"It wasn't me it was Moonkyu!"<br/>
"Hey!"<br/>
"Well then that's 30 points from Gryffindor then and I'll be seeing you in detention as well Mr. Kim!"<br/>
"Dude!"<br/>
"I'm not going down alone!"</p><p>Ok, maybe he spoke too soon about Sixth-Year being the best but he sees Sehun laughing at his misfortune makes him realize the love potion did bring them together but in a different way. Detention will be worth it if he gets to see Sehun after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, reveals are out! Thank you to everyone that participated and worked on the fest! And thanks for reading, don't forget to comment and leave a kudos.<br/>And follow me on twitter @oshlights ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>